seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Cloth (Omega)
The Pegasus Cloth is one of the 48 Bronze Cloths worn by the weakest of Athena's Saints. During the era of Omega, Koga becomes the new Pegasus Bronze Saint and thus the new wearer of the Bronze Cloth. Kyu Cloth Koga wears the new version of the Pegasus Cloth, now bestowed with the element of Light and which also covers more of the body. As Seiya's different Cloth versions covered a basic amount of his chest, legs, arms and waist, Koga's Cloth covers his chest and arms completely, while his legs and waist remains the same. His Cloth is also different as it now is stored in a Clothstone, forming itself into a diamond shaped necklace whenever Koga doesn't wear the Cloth. Several diamond gemstones are also inlayed in the Cloth. Pegasus Cloth Omega V1.jpg|Koga's first Cloth PegasusKouga.png|Koga, the new Pegasus Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken V1.png|Koga about to unleash Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken Repaired Cloth When Koga's Cloth is repaired by Kiki, the Cloth receives some upgrades, completly covering his right arm with a diamond at his right fist, while his left arm remains the same, with some bandages at the upper part of his arm. Koga awakens his 7th sense.png|Koga about to unleash Pegasus Sui Sei Ken New Cloth This new version of the Pegasus Cloth, born from Koga's Cosmo, now covers less of his body than before but also receiving a more armor like appearance than his first. His shoulder plates go down at the end instead of straightening out, his arm protection covers his lower arms, the chest plate covers the top of his chest, while his waist and legs has almost the same appearance as the previous Cloth. More bronze inlays have been added in the new Cloth as well, while the diamond gems remain the same. While not wearing it, Koga stores the Cloth in a large Cloth container rather than a Clothstone. Pegasus Koga New Cloth.jpg|Koga's new Cloth Seiya and Koga.jpg|Koga and Seiya Omega Awakening As Koga awakens a glimpse of the Omega, his Cloth receives enhanced durability and a pair of wings sprout from his back, allowing him to fly, and his Cosmo and powers are also increased. Omega Koga.jpg|Koga briefly awakening his Omega Omega As Koga and his friends fight Hyperion, the Bronze Saints are easily defeated, in spite of awakening their Omega Cosmo which granted them victory against Gallia. As Subaru attacks Hyperion, and his time is stolen, Koga and the others desperately attack Hyperion and finally manage to awaken their Omega Cosmo. Koga's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, great wings appear on his back, his headgear has received slight changes on the shape, the bronze inlays on the Cloth have a more golden color, and there is a symbol of the Pegasus on his chest. With his new Omega Cloth, Koga's Cosmo and strength have been increased many times more than before. 1. Pegasus Koga.jpg|Koga's Omega Cloth Omega Materialization During the final battle against Saturn, Koga and his friends are easily defeated one by one as they desperately attack the god of time. As all hope seems lost, Athena encourages all the Saints to send their Cosmo to a defeated Koga, reviving him with their gathered Cosmo. Carrying on the hope of his friends, Koga burns his Cosmo and a new Cloth covers his body once more. This Cloth seems to be similar to the one he wore during the battle against Hyperion, although it now has larger wings separating into three layers from his back in a divine golden color. The blue parts on the Cloth remains the same, but all the silver and white parts on the Cloth have turned into a powerful color of divine gold, with the Pegasus symbol still on the chest. During the final clash against Saturn, both Koga's Ultimate Omega Cloth and Saturn's Chronotector faces ultimate destruction. Koga True Omega Cloth.png|Koga's Omega Materialization Pegasus Koga Super Omega.png|Koga challenges Saturn Pegasus Koga Omega.png|Koga smiling Category:Cloths (Omega) Category:Bronze Cloths (Omega)